The Chaos Kids's adventure
by Maria Hedgehog
Summary: DISCONTINUED The furture Chaos Kids must go to the past to stop a really bad event for destroying the past as well as the furture.
1. The Mission

Within the Future  
  
Sonic and co belong to Sega, Toni and company belong to Toni the Mink and Mania and company belong to me.  
  
*In the Future*  
  
Maria was sitting on a bench, looking at Madison and her brothers, Toby and Shade. Mania was very proud of her family. She had a loving husband, three beautiful kids and a lot of nieces and nephews, she was very happy with her life. " Hey Mania." Said a voice. She turns around and saw Todd, Toni, Sonic, Megan, Manic, Sonia, Ray, Tails, Emy, Emily, Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Mina and their children coming close behind. "What's up Todd? You look very upset." Said Mania " Mommy, Daddy. Shade is doing something weird." Shouted Madison. Madison is the oldest of her family and she is very concern about her brothers. Mania look and saw Shade with his hands over his head and was on his knees and Toby was over him with his hand on his back trying to calm his little brother. "What's wrong Shade?" said Mania as Todd and the others was coming up behind him. " The bad thing is coming mommy and it wants to destroy the past. He. trying to. get. me. Make. it. stop." said Shade before he past out. *This bad thing must be very powerful, because Shade only past out when he near very powerful energy. * Mania thought to herself. " That's want we come to tell you. There is something disturbing the past." Said Sonic " but how did Shade know." ask Toni. Mania know way, she know that Shade had a link that was connected to the past. He is able to see want is going on in the past. " Let's worry about that later, the problem is that we need to go to the past." Said Manic " ok so who is going?" ask Mania " that's it right there. We got to go Mania." Said Todd " What are you talking about we?" said Mania " You, Me and the Kids. The another's are going to stay behind in case we need backup, but you, me, Madison, Toby and Shade have to go because we look different here and that way, none would know us." Said Todd. Mania know he was right. " Ok, lets meet back later when Shade wakes-up," said Mania.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Mania, Todd, Madison, Toby, and Shade was ready to go. " Now remember to contact us use the communicator if you need some backup." said Sonic "Ok, the portal is ready." Yelled Manic. So every one said their good-byes to everyone and Mania, Todd, Madison, Toby, and Shade started a journey they will never forget.  
  
And now, the real story begins. Shade tells his story of when he and his siblings must be separated to complete the mission and B.J. and his sister and brother, Lara-Su and Hogosha joins Madison to complete her side of the mission. 


	2. Shade becomes a Freedom Fighter

Chapter 2: Shade becomes a Freedom Fighter.  
  
This is shade's POV in this story and he will tell you about the separated.  
We made it. I thought we weren't going to make it. Mom and dad seem to be happy to be out in the woods. I use to ask mom to tell me stories about her and dad's pasts. She told me that dad use to work for her enemy, Dr. Robotnik, but she help him become a good guy. " Wow this is a very beautiful isn't it." Said Toby. Lots of our cousins say that my brother and me are to soft, but we only fight when we need to and Madison always protects us when we are in trouble. " Yeah, it is very beautiful. Mom, Dad, where are we?" I asked, " this is the Great Forest and if I'm not mistaken, this happen right after ARK." Said Mom. " What is ARK?" ask Madison " ARK was a space colony that was shut-down 50 years years ago from this time period." I replied. " How do you know that?" asked Toby " Uncle Shadow and mom told me." I replied. "Something tells this is going to be a cool adventure." "I hate to tell you but you guys have to be separated to completed the mission." Said mom. " But we have never been separated before." Said Madison. " I know, but you must know how we had to live in this time period. Your grandmother had to be hidden, you dad was the bad guy and I was a good guy, each of you had to live these lives. Madison will live with Robotnik, Shade will live the Freedom Fighters, and Toby will live us; don't worry, you can still see each other and and be able to talk each other as well as us." Said mom " okay" all three of us said. I still don't approve, but it was for the good of both the future and past.  
  
*At the site of Knothole*  
  
Knothole was just like my mom said it was. It was then when I was enjoying the view, mom told me to go on. "Go on Shade, just go and look for a girl name Sally Acorn and she help you out. We will stay here till you find her, okay?" said mom. Knowing mom, she will stay like she promised. "Okay mommy." I replied. " Be real careful. Dad told me that there have be betrayers in Knothole that say that there are Freedom Fighters." Said Madison. " Okay sis, wish me luck." I replied so with that I left to find this Sally. Her name sounds familiar, but I will worry about that later if I make it to become a Freedom Fighter. I keep close t the trees in cause some will try to attack me. Luckily, none saw me. I finally made it to sally's hut and yet again luck fall on me because she was in there. Being very nervous, I slowly started to knock on the when the door open and there was sally. " Oh hello there what is your name?" she asked I took a deep breath, because I'm not use to say my real name. " My name is Shadow Hedgehog, but everyone calls me Shade. I came here to join the Freedom Fighter." The expressing on her face was like a mix of shock and surprised. Like she was shock by my name and surprised by the fact to join the Freedom Fighter. " Okay, but we will need t wait for Sonic to come back from Robotropolis, okay Shadow" she said "please, call me Shade, everyone does and I'm more comforted with that name." I said. It was an hour when Sonic come, or two I'm not sure miss Sally let me wait on her bed and I fell asleep, but Madison told me that when you are asleep, all your senses go off, but she told me that I can talk and hear in my sleep. That was when I heard Sonic's voice, " Yo Sal, Uncle Chuck said that there is no activity going on in Robotropolis and to say hi. What's wrung with?" he asked. A guess she pointed to me after he says that. " He says his name is Shadow and he wants to be a Freedom Fighter." Said sally "but call me Shade." I said they must have be shock to her me talking in my sleep. I woke up a few minutes later on look at them. "Why do you what to be a Freedom Fighter?" she asks. That's one question I wish she didn't ask, but being very honest, I answer her back " to tell you the truth, I don't know. My mom never told me. She just told me that I need to try and join." I replied, " What do you have to contributed to the Freedom Fighters?" ask Sonic " I very fast on have some power, but I'm not that powerful like my sister and brother and I'm not as fast as Sonic." " Okay we will test you're ability, but until then welcome to Knothole." Said Sally. I was so happy that my reactions went off. I have this reaction that when I get to excited, I speed off. Luckily, sonic and sally caught me before I went off " whoa, this kid has lots of energy." Said Sonic " it's my reaction. I get it every time I get exited." I mange to say. I started to slow down and I mange to stop. " We will introduced you to everyone tomorrow. Right know you will sleep with sonic, Okay?" ask Sally " Okay; bye Miss Sally." I yelled, " Just call me Sally." She yell back " okay Sally" hopefully, they trusted me because sonic and Sally sounded like that didn't, but what I'm really worried about is my brother and sister and want they are doing now.  
In the next chapter, Madison tells her story and how she, Lara-su, B.J., and Rogue stole the Master Emerald, but the reason that Lara-Su, B.J. and Madison is different then that of Rogue. 


	3. Madison's First Mission

Chapter 3 Madison's First Mission  
  
This is Madison's point of view on how she was able to get on Dr. Robotnik to let her be a part of their team and how she and two of her best friends help her and Rouge steal the Master Emerald, but for what reason.  
  
So this is Robotropolis. Mom was right, it is lifeless. The only things that I see are these robots that keep moving everywhere. " Madison, you must be very careful. Those are Swatbot and they will attack you if your not careful." said mom. " Don't worry mom. I already have a plan to get in." I said "what is it Maddie?" said dad. Dad calls me Maddie because it's short for Madison. "You'll see." I replied. I waited till almost all the robots had disappeared and I went for it. I hear something behind me. I turn around, I saw a camera. I move a bit and the camera followed me. Then I hear some alarm and a whole lot have those robots came. I stood still so my plans could be put into action. One robot grabbed me by arm and other grabbed me by the other and took me to this big building. Once we got into the building, I was on the verge of falling asleep, when I hear a voice. " Who is that? " said the voice I look up and saw Dr.Robotnik with two figures beside him "this hedgehog was roaming around the premises." Said the robots, letting me go. I fell on the floor just as Dr. Robotnik told the robots to go. I got up and dust myself, which was when I recognized the two figures be side him. One of them was Shadow and the other was Rouge. All except Ko, Sara, Lara-Su and the grown-ups call them aunt Rouge and uncle Shadow because we considered them as family, but since I'm not even born in this time period so I have to call them by their normal name. " Hello my dear." Said Dr. Robotnik. I didn't response because of all the silence for so long. My brothers told me that if is too much silence for too long, I will fall asleep. Normally, it would take a hit on the head to wake me up because that is how Shade and Toby wake me that way. The next thing I hear was Robotnik was still talking. " So, you must be a freedom fighter to be wondering about. I'll tell you this, if you tell me where Knothole is, I will let you go." He say. That sentence wake me from me " silent sleep" and I began to talk to him " sorry sir, but I'm not a freedom fighter and being capture was my idea to get in. it was my way of getting in before someone could stop me." I replied " you mean that you came all this way here just to be capture?" ask Rouge " not really, I came here to join your. I might not look very strong but I am." I answer her question. He looks at Shadow, who shook his head in a nodding way and then at Rouge, who did the same. " Alright, you're in, and you can start a mission right now miss.um" said Robotnik " Madison sir." I said to save him the trouble " Right, anyway your mission is with Rouge. You both must steal the Master Emerald so my secret weapon can unleash it full power." Said Robotnik. When he said Master Emerald, a thought struck me. " Robotnik can I call two of my friends to help me and Rouge on the quest. I ask " why?" he asks. " Because they know all about the master emerald and can take it easily." " Very well, but make it quick." I ran to a deserted condor and try to open the portal with this chat " I, Madison Hedgehog, Princess of Mobius, granddaughter of Queen Aleena, daughter of the Master Emerald, I ask of you to open the portal to the future." When I finished part of the chat, the portal open and then I finished the rest. " I ask of you to bring Lara-su, B.J., and Hogosha Echidna forth" then my chaos emerald began to glow, then I saw two other lights meaning that they are on their way. Next thing you know, three echidnas coming out and once they were out, the portal disappeared. The light from when Lara-su, B.J. and Hogosha came from must have been bight because Shadow and Rouge came to see what happened. " What is going on here?" ask Shadow. " These are my friends, Lara-su, B.J., and Hogosha and they are here to help." I said, " oh these are your friends?" said Rouge I was about to answer when I heard a moan. I look behind me and saw Lara-su, B.J., and Hogosha waking up. " Hey you guys, I'm with the bad guys but my mom told me we need the emerald, so I'm going need your help." I ask quietly, " Sure Maddie, but do we need to do." Ask B.J. " I need you, Lara-su, and Hogosha to help me and Rouge steal the master emerald, don't worry, once our mission is over, we will return it. " I said " Okay, we will help." Said Lara-su I turn back to Shadow and Rouge " my friends said they will help." I said to them "okay, we will leave right away." Said Rouge  
  
*At Floating Island*  
  
I saw Knuckles with his friends right near the Master Emerald. Something tells me that was going to be fun. The plan was that Rouge was going to distract them while me, Lara-su, B.J. and Hogosha go get the Master Emerald. " Rouge, are you sure this is going to work?" ask B.J. " sure I'm sure. This plan is full proof." She said " Rouge, maybe I can distract them while you and the others get the Master Emerald." I said " what can you do Madison" ask Rouge " Madison has the ability to make people sleep against their will." said Lara-su. " okay Maddie, you do that." said Rouge "okay." I said. So I ran towards them with smoke trailing behind me. When I stop, the smoke caught up with me and I hear coughs coming from in front of me. Then I saw Rouge, B.J., Lara-su and Hogosha go to the Master Emerald. Then the smoke clear. In front of me were Knuckles and the Chaotix recovering from the smoke. " Hi little girl. What is your name?" ask Knuckles " my name is Maddie. What to see a trick?" I ask before I let him answer, I move my hands in circle. Soon Knuckles and the Chaotix was fast asleep. " Madison come on," yell a voice. I turn and saw Rouge, B.J., Lara-su and Hogosha had the Master Emerald in their hands. " Okay, I'm coming." I replied I turn around and said " we will give it back." Before I chase after the others.  
  
*Back in Robotropolis*  
  
I was on my new bed thinking about a lot of stuff like Shade and Toby and if they are doing well. Robotnik was very happy about two things: one was because of my sleeping ability and two was because he got the Master Emerald. What I was more worried about is if Shade was having a great time or was having trouble. I designed to talk to him in the afternoon. Something tells me that I will see him again, that was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.  
  
In the next chapter, Shade get to meet everyone and he and Sonic get to save some people who end being Madison, Lara-su, B.J., and Hogosha. They are a part of a plan and when some new people come lots of weird things happen. 


End file.
